List of basic firefighting topics
For a more comprehensive list, see the Glossary of firefighting terms. Firefighting is the act of extinguishing destructive fires. A firefighter fights these fires and prevents destruction of life, property and the environment. Firefighting is a highly technical profession which requires years of training and education to become proficient in. The following list of topics is provided as an overview of and introduction to firefighting: Essence of firefighting : Main article: Firefighting * Fire * Fire department * Firefighter Types of uncontrolled fires : Main article: Uncontrolled fire * Firestorm * Structure fire * Wildfire ** Bushfire ** Forest fire ** Brush fire Firefighting organizations Agencies * Fire authority * Fire department * Fire service in the United Kingdom * National Fire Information Council * National Fire Protection Association Fire departments * London Fire Brigade * International Association of Wildland Fire * Traer fire department Unions and professional associations * Chief Fire Officers Association * Fire Brigades Union * Institution of Fire Engineers * International Association of Fire Fighters * New Zealand Professional Firefighters Union * United Firefighters Union of Australia * UK firefighter dispute 2002-2003 Museums * London Fire Brigade Museum Training establishments * Fire Service College History of firefighting : Main article: History of fire brigades *History of fire brigades in the United Kingdom * List of historic fires Basic firefighting concepts * Airport Crash Tender * Advanced life support * Arson * Backdraft * Basic life support * Burn * Bunker gear * Combustion * Dead Man Zone * Dispatcher * Draft * Dry riser * Dry Standpipe * Emergency medical services * Emergency medical technician * Emergency service * Enhanced 911 * Evacuation * Fire apparatus * Fire chief's vehicle * Fire code * Fire classes * Fire control * Fire department * Fire engine * Firefighter * Firefighter Assist and Search Team * Firefighting worldwide * Fire hazard * Fire siren * Fireman's switch * Fire hydrant * Fire inspector * Fire lookout tower * Fireman's carry * Fire Marshal * Fire Master * Fire point * Fire police * Fire protection * Fire-retardant material * Fire safety * Fire Service College * Fire station * Fire tetrahedron * Fire triangle * Fire truck * Firefighter's Combat Challenge * Firewall * First aid * First Responder * Flash fire * Flash point * Flashover * Forcible entry * Gaseous fire suppression * Heat detector * Immolation * International Association of Fire Fighters * International Firefighters' Day * London Fire Brigade Museum * Master stream * National Fire Incident Reporting System * Nomex * Paramedic * Self contained breathing apparatus * Short circuit * Siren * Smoke detector * Smoke inhalation * Smokejumper * Splash suit * Station Officer * Stop, drop and roll * Structure fire * Super Scooper * Two-in, two-out * Uncontrolled fire * Ventilation * Volunteer fire department * Water tender * Wetdown * Wildfire * World Police and Fire Games Policy and legislation *Chief Fire and Rescue Adviser *Fire authority *Fire Brigades Act 1938 *Fire Services Act 1947 *Fire and Rescue Services Act 2004 *Fire service in the United Kingdom *Her Majesty's Fire Service Inspectorate for Scotland *History of fire safety legislation in the United Kingdom *Independent Review of the Fire Service *Regulatory Reform (Fire Safety) Order 2005 Operational command and procedures *Gold Silver Bronze command structure *FiReControl *FireLink *New Dimension programme Firefighting lists : Main article: Glossary of firefighting terms * List of UK public fire and rescue services * Glossary of firefighting equipment * Glossary of wildland fire terms * List of historic fires * List of firefighting films See also External links Firefighting Category:Firefighting Firefighting topics Firefighting topics